I'm starting to have problems with cross dressing
by barbie.wannabe
Summary: A cross dresser starts a new life at Japan and decides to attend Seika High. There, she finds her former childhood friend and slowly falls for both him and the girl he's interested in. Pls review! RATED T, JUST IN CASE!   UsuixOCxMisaki


Today is the day.

This was the day I took my very first steps to high school. When I say 'first steps', I mean first steps. That is, I've never been to an actual school all my life. Sure, I've been tutored. And, I'm not supposed to be a high school student. I'm actually supposed to be studying in some university back home at England my grandmother would send me to.

But the point is, I've run away to my father's country, Japan, to start a new life. It's a place where I don't get pressured by my grandparents about being the next _and only_ heir of my grandfather's business. I'm pretty sure they can ask one of my other cousins to be the heir, well, majority of them _are_ guys. Supposedly, my mother was the next heir but she died giving birth to me. You would think that my family thought of me as a burden, wouldn't you? But they didn't. Honestly, they didn't care one bit about me. All they did to me was shape me up to be the perfect _man_.  
>'<em>For only a man of worth will I step down to<em>', my grandfather said conceitedly. Seriously, can you believe it?

Regardless the fact that I opened my eyes to this world as a perfect _girl_, I was raised to be a man who was as hard as a stone and had no feelings whatsoever. Of course when I was little, I didn't mind. Come to think of it, I _still_ didn't mind. I've always thought of being a guy would be fun. But, of course, I wouldn't be a guy with hardly any feelings because that'll be a bore. So, I've decided to enter this high school as a gentleman.

###

So, this is Seika High. The students here seemed alright. I looked around and noticed after seeing the number of guys here, there weren't a lot of girls. Then again, this school had recently turned co-ed. I studied the school's building. It's not that I mind, but, I have to say it looked really old-fashioned compared to the other school in this area I thought of enrolling before.

I walked through the corridors and a few girls greeted me. I replied with a smile which made them blush and talk about me as I left. The guys, however, gave me stank eyes which I somehow appreciated. 'Just watch, I'll take over this school, but not just yet,' I thought and admit, was rather smug. I continued to walk and found myself lost. Where is the student council room, anyways? I was just about to jump out the window (I was on the first floor so I thought jumping out a window wasn't a big deal) when I saw a pretty, young… wait, boy? I examined and realized I was right. He was a boy. He seemed like he knew this place so I decided to call him.

"Hey, wait!" I said after I caught his shoulder.

He turned his head, "Oh, yes?"

The boy was a lot shorter than me. And apparently, in this country, someone of my height would probably be known as fairly tall. Which I thought was rather odd because when I was back at England and disguising myself as a man, I was considered a _very_ short man. So, being regarded as 'fairly tall' here did make me rather happy.

I cleared my throat to deepen my voice, "I'm new here. Would you so kindly show me to where the student council room might be?"

I took his hand and kissed it. A look of panic overwhelmed his face but somehow, I could tell that he's been treated like this before. He regained to his normal self in a matter of seconds. His eyes started to shine.

"I'm the student council's vice president. You can call me Yukimura. I'll gladly show you to the student council room," he said enthusiastically and bowed. "Please follow me."

I nodded and gave him a friendly smile, "Alright, Yukimura."

He smiled gleefully at my reply as he showed me the way to the student council room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone. This is my very first fanfic. I know this chapter is rather short but I'll try to write longer ones in the possible future. Well, that is unless my story gets reviews.<strong>

**Nah, I'm just kidding. I'll continue to write more chapters.**

**BUT STILL, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Heheh :P**

**XOXO**


End file.
